unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Manipulation
Time Manipulation is the ability to control time. Description Time Manipulation grants users of the ability to freeze or slow down time at will, move around in a time-frozen environment Chapter 5, and reverse time in a localized area to some extent Chapter 17. People under the effect of a time freeze can be aware of it or not depending on what the user decides, as demonstrated by Seraphina's intimidation of Elaine.Chapter 13 Anything under the influence of this ability also becomes grey in color. In one instance of Seraphina rewinding time, pink gears appeared around her arm. (As shown when attacking Arlo during Turf Wars) Usage * Time Freeze: This is the most common usage of Time Manipulation. Users can simply freeze time at will and freely move around in a time-frozen environment and can also freeze a person's time, making them unable to move. This grants the users increased relative speed and the appearance of teleporting to those affected by the time freeze. * Time Deceleration: The second most common usage of Time Manipulation. Users can slow down time for everyone but themselves, allowing them to move faster than anyone else. Could be a weaker version of Time Freeze. * Temporal Rewind: Users of Time Manipulation have been shown to be able to reverse time in a localized area. It is capable of restoring an object to its former condition as shown when Seraphina healed her arm by reversing time around it. Strengths and Limitations All currently confirmed users of Time Manipulation are god-tiers. They usually have an advantage over every other ability as they can literally stop everything around them with their ability alone, allowing them to move relatively much faster than those affected by the ability to the point that they are "teleporting"; this, in turn, allows a Time Manipulation user to effortlessly catch their opponents off guard. Time Manipulation users can also heal injuries that they have sustained by simply rewinding time on the injured area. In unORDINARY, there only three things that have hurt a user of Time Manipulation so far. The first is the Barrier ability, which injured Seraphina during the Turf War Arc (though she quickly healed her arm afterward, negating all damage caused by the barrier). The second is another user of Time Manipulation; users are not immune to the ability's effects when another user freezes time as shown with Seraphina's confrontation with Narisa. The third is a blue drug that weakens the ability and negates certain usages, like temporal rewind. It should be noted, however, that users of Time Manipulation are susceptible to the same major weakness as most other abilities: they will struggle in a fight against someone of a higher level. In Chapter 77 Seraphina mentioned a collateral effect of her ability that causes recoil damage to herself. Gallery Rewind.jpg|Seraphina rewinding time around her injured arm. UnOrdinary Ch10 06.png|Seraphina kicking the Invisible Assailant in a time-frozen environment. Narisa Time Manipulation.jpg|Narisa freezing time. Notes & Trivia * Initially, Time Manipulation served as a placeholder name for Seraphina's ability until Uru-chan confirmed that the ability's name was indeed Time Manipulation.Chapter 51 * Time Manipulation is the third ability confirmed to be shared by multiple people (after Healing and Lightning). References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Quantum Manipulation Category:Beginning Arc